Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers
"Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" is an episode of the animated series Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis After watching an all night science-fiction movie marathon, Candace is convinced that Ferb is an alien and gathers evidence to prove it. The boys admit that they are doing something for an alien but that Ferb is not one. Her relief turns to excitement and then to frustration when her plan to bust her brothers is compromised by the alien disguised as Mom. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to sell an evil "-inator" under the guise of it being a cleaning device. Plot Candace gets annoyed when she hears screaming. It turns out that Phineas and Ferb are watching a sci-fi movie about aliens. When Candace sees that one of the scientists looks "kinda hunky for a 50s guy", she's instantly hooked on the movies and asks the boys to get her up to speed. The three siblings seem to be enjoying the movies, but sometime later the boys fall asleep (with Phineas falling asleep first and Ferb just seeming drowsy, but later falls asleep too) and then wake up enough to go to bed, leaving Candace to watch the rest of the movies herself. Candace stays up all night finishing the movie marathon. The last show ends the next morning, and in the final scene, Amanda (apparently the main character), upon seeing an empty lot with a suspicious rectangle of flattened grass, shouts, "But it was all right here! Oh, why did I think anyone would believe me? I was a fool! A fool!..." Then the screen shows, "The End", but a ? appears next to it. Candace comments to Phineas and Ferb that the series was awesome, but realizes that they are gone. Candace goes to find the boys. She overhears Ferb talking to his cousin on the computer and he says some weird things, due to his mouth being full of candy. Candace doesn't know and is a little creeped out, so she leaves the room to go find Phineas. She tells him that the movies were cool. She realizes that she forgot to tell him the ending and goes into the backyard to do so. She sees a silhouette of Ferb removing his head (which was later revealed to be just Ferb fixing a power coupling). Suddenly, she begins to suspect he is an alien. She also remembers that he was talking funny earlier and that his shirt was small. "Strange vocal patterns" and "Anatomically disproportionate" bodies were the other signs that a person was really an alien imposter (besides removing heads) that were revealed in the movie. She becomes paranoid and begins to look for proof that Ferb is an alien. Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry, disguised as an evil scientist, goes to Doof's lair and sees his latest creation: the Wrapped-Up-in-a-Nice-Little-Bow-inator. Doofenshmirtz explains what it does and tries to sell it to him. Perry takes his disguise off. Doofenshmirtz tries to hit him with his bat but Perry turns on the treadmill causing Doofenshmirtz to hit the box of baseballs. They begin bouncing all around the lair, causing the ray to shoot random things. Doofenshmirtz next tries to throw a chair at Perry, but when it was about to hit him, the ray hits it and wraps it up in a small box with a bow, causing it to bounce off Perry harmlessly. Back at the house, Candace shows Phineas her evidence. Phineas responds by saying that she is imagining things. He takes Candace with him to confirm with Ferb. Phineas and Ferb then explain to Candace that there is nothing to worry about, and that they were only helping a friend of Meap's. Candace, in epiphany, runs into the kitchen to bust them. When she brings Linda out to bust the boys, she is happy to discover that Linda can see the launch pad, but it is soon revealed that it is just Meap's friend disguised as Linda for research. After he takes off in his ship, Candace begins to cry, but suddenly she and the boys hear the real Linda's car horn. Candace is overjoyed that Linda is home and that she still has proof to bust the boys with, but then the Linda robot disappears and leaves Candace disappointed. Then she realizes that the launch pad is still standing, and runs to tell Linda. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Perry kicks one of the boxes at Doofenshmirtz, who accidentally swallows it. The ribbon comes off, causing the contents inside to expand. The force of the expansion makes the Wrapped-Up-in-a-Nice-Little-Bow-Inator go flying across the room and Perry runs to catch it. Doofenshmirtz, now immobilized, curses Perry. Perry then jumps onto the Wrapped-Up-in-a-Nice-Little-Bow-Inator just as it falls off the building. On the way down Perry presses the button on it causing Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to get wrapped up in a nice little box with a bow. Perry then jumps off the ray and escapes. Just before the Wrapped-Up-in-a-Nice-Little-Bow-inator is destroyed the ray fires into the air, and hits a satellite. Candace finds Linda in the kitchen and makes sure it's her and not another alien. Linda confirms that she is herself and has frozen food from the store that she needs to put away. Candace pushes her out to the backyard. In the backyard, Phineas complements the rocket gantry, just in time to see the final ray deflects right onto the landing pad, causing it to fold up into a gift box. Phineas remarks that it is also cool that the rocket gantry folds up for easy storage. Naturally, this is the exact moment when Candace brings Linda out to see it. While Candace tries not to look, Linda says she only sees the backyard, leaving Candace horrified (she even shouts "NOOOO!" as a result). Perry returns, and Candace, completely upset and shocked, repeats a direct quote from the movie - "But it was all right here! Oh, why did I think anyone would believe me? I was a fool! A fool!..." Like in the end of the movie, the screen shows, "The End", but a question mark appears next to it. The episode ends. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry Songs *You're Not Ferb Goofs *As Perry breathes when he is sleeping, he breathes normal but after he moves, he breathes in the other position but on the next scene, he breathes normal again. *When Candace and Phineas are talking outside his room, the sign on the door says "P&F's ROOH". When she drops the laundry off inside, "room" is spelled correctly. *Candace runs away when Ferb has glasses which extend into many eyes and when Ferb is behind a jar with green liquid, but when Candace shows photos to Phineas describing him as an alien, photos are taken of both moments. *Technically, Ferb's torso is normal sized for his body, as he just wears high pants. *After Dr. Doofenshmirtz swallows the smallest package, unwraps it and bloats up, he is still bloated when he spits out the chair. Though the chair was the only thing that was in the smallest package. *At the end, the stand is wrapped in a box but when Candace shows mom the backyard, the box is gone. Therefore, Linda should've seen the box. Trivia *The title of this episode is an allusion to the science fiction/horror movie Invasion of the Body Snatchers. The movie they were watching is also reminiscent, particularly the "The End?" at the ending. *When the robot Linda opens its face, it shows an alien operating it, a reference to the Arquillians, an race of small aliens in Men in Black movies and television series who ride in robotic human suits. *When Candace fetches the robot Linda, the robot yells out that Candace scared the "Bejabbers" out of her. This is a reference to the Dave the Barbarian and his usual exclamation when surprised. *This episode reveals that Ferb has an aunt, uncle, and cousin in Scotland. *This is the first episode to have only Ferb's name in the title. *It is revealed that Carl can speak French : he called Major Monogram "Monsieur Monogram" ("Sir Monogram"), and he said "Bonjour Madames" ("Hello ladies") to the two au pair girls. **When Monogram asks Carl how much the maid's cleaning service costs Carl replies "une petite fortune" which means "a small fortune" in French. Unaware of this, Monogram replies; "Petite? That means small right?" *Ferb's cousin says a parody of what Candace and Unknown guy say in "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)". International premieres *Early 2010 (Disney XD UK & Ireland) *April 22, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) *July 11, 2010 (Disney XD Spain) *September 17, 2010 (Disney Channel UK) *November 26, 2010 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *May 4, 2011 (Disney XD Scandinavia) Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes